


Potatoes

by Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master
Summary: A poem for my literature class





	1. Chapter 1

A boy, as innocent as a potato, never troubling but still known

Potatoes are sweet and simple, never doing much

Fast, flowing, freely through the forest he knew as home, he roamed around with his friend by his side, as light slipped behind the earth.

Being slapped, trapped, and attacked by people that follow him home when alone.

a boy, as innocent as a potato, was judged for his differences, but still had a light to lead his way home.

this is the explanation of Issacs backstory, 


	2. Ask the gay bean

Masuna: *doing jazz hands*

*issac steps into the room looking fabulously gay*

"Ask me anything and dare me anything"


End file.
